You're Nobody Till Somebody Loves You
by articcat621
Summary: One-Shot. Draco muses on his mess ups, then goes and fixes things with the only woman he's ever loved.


Written for the Song Shuffle Contest! I don't own HP, but hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**_You're Nobody Till Somebody Loves You._**

Draco Malfoy had it all. The fame and the fortune. Anything that money could buy, he had. He had a huge manor, with exquisite gardens and lavish ballrooms. He had two beach homes, one in the South of France and one the Bahamas. His parents loved and accepted him, and he had finally made peace with the wizarding world.

In fact, even Harry Potter himself had fixed things between him and Draco. The two were now "friends" on some level, often meeting for dinner and business.

Him and Blaise spent every other night in clubs, entertaining ladies, and drinking to their heart's content.

He was a true bachelor, living the life he had always dreamed.

But something was missing. He just couldn't place his finger on what it was.

He should be happy, shouldn't he? He practically ruled the wizarding world, at the ripe age of twenty-three. He was the king of the pureblood world, possessing the world and all the gold he could have.

But he wasn't happy, not even close. Sure, he was happy every now and then, enjoying himself here and there, but it wasn't true happiness. He knew something was missing from his life.

And Draco had a pretty good idea that something was a someone.

What good was the world if there wasn't anyone to share it with?

And he felt so ashamed he hadn't heeded her warning earlier.

After the war, Draco had started seeing Astoria, the younger Greengrass sister. It was a slow, but developing relationship. They were happy together, truly happy.

But as business starting booming, Draco got more and more involved with the social world and all of its' wonders, he starting drifting.

Astoria had begged him to stop going on, to finally settle down with her, but he refused. He had gotten too caught up in himself, and pushed her aside.

That was about a year ago. Now, Draco was sitting at his desk, sipping his firewhiskey, feeling lonely as hell.

All because she was right, and he didn't listen to her. _"Gold won't bring you happiness when you're old Draco, just remember that."_

He would have done well to listen. If he had, he would have a family, someone who loves him, someone he could share his life with.

He had tried to contact her, but she wouldn't get back to him. No matter how many roses, cards, trinkets, etc. he sent.

He missed Astoria. He missed the girl who used to rule his world. They were perfect together, and he had foolishly given it away.

Draco abruptly stood. "Enough of this standing around stuff! I want Tory, and I'm going to get her." Grabbing his jacket, he quickly ran out the door. Turning on the spot, he quickly apparated to her home.

He stormed right up to the door, knocking on it. No answer. He banged harder this time, shouting her name. "Astoria! Astoria! I know you're home! Open up!" He knocked some more.

Suddenly, the door flung open, revealing Astoria, a scowl on her face.

Draco pushed past her, regardless of the fact she was in her night clothes.

"Draco, you can't just storm into my house! Do you even realize what time it is? Three in the morning!" She ranted, furious at him.

Draco looked at her, waiting for her to finish huffing. Once she calmed somewhat, he crossed the room to her, grabbing her face and quickly pressing her lips upon his.

Astoria just stood there, too shocked to move. She wanted to be mad at him, furious that he thought he could take such liberties.

But as she felt his lips on hers, his cool hands pressing against her skin, all reason fell out the window.

Astoria had missed Draco so much, and wanted him back in her life again. But she needed to know he was ready, that he had matured.

Reluctantly, she broke the kiss. "Draco?" She said softly, looking into his grey eyes.

"I couldn't wait any longer. I was a fool Tory, please, can you please forgive me." Draco said, grief welling up in his eyes. He dropped to his knees, holding onto her hands. "I'll beg if you want. Astoria, I'll do anything."

He looked at her, with such vulnerability and passion in his eyes, that she could have sworn her heart just broke. She pulled him to his feet. "Draco, the only thing I ever wanted from you was your love." She said softly, running her fingers through his silky hair.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you Tory, so much," he said hoarsely. "Do you think you can find it in your heart to love me again?"

She smiled softly. "I never stopped," she captured his lips once more.

Draco held her close. "You were right Astoria; gold won't bring me true happiness."

"You're nobody until somebody loves you Draco," she said softly, reminding him of the lesson he just learned.

"All I'll ever need is your love," he replied, claiming her lips once more.


End file.
